


You Better Listen Shepard

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and Commander Alenko is doing his best to help the rebuilding process along with his crew. He's received word that he's to be getting a new recruit, she's no ordinary recruit either, she happens to be Admiral Hackett's daughter. Upon meeting her Kaidan finds himself falling for her, but there are others who want to beat him to the punch. She's no help either, she's high-strung, proud and very opinionated. Will he be able to keep her, his competitors and himself in check?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't tend to see a lot of these kind of stories so, here ya go :) There has been a role-swap, Kaidan is now Commander Alenko and Shepard is the new recruit. Yes I said Kaidan is 29, I would have made him a lot older but I made Shepard 19 so I needed to play it out in a appropriate way. There will be SMUT in future chapters, it's not a Shenko story without some naughty luvin ;)

* * *

"Commander Alenko, you have a new message on your private terminal."

"EDI, I always get new messages, what makes you need to inform me of this one?" As he cocked an eyebrow, Kaidan usually never questions EDI, but this was an exception.

"It is from Admiral Hackett sir." He slowly set down his data-pad, _the Admiral_ , _wow._

"Oh...well alright I'll go have a look, thanks EDI."  
He quickly made his way to his personal quarters, plopped himself down in front of his computer and opened his inbox.

_-Commander,_   
_I need a favor, though it's not often something someone from my position would do. I would like to add an additional member to your crew, you are the only one I truly trust for this, so this will be a PERMANENT addition. I would also like to state that this new recruit, is my daughter. You can understand why this is very important to me. I trust you won't disappoint._   
_-Hackett_

His jaw dropped open, _the Admiral's daughter on my ship, under my command._ He was ecstatic but terrified at the same time, this was a huge opportunity but he didn't know what he was getting into, _what if she's a total brat, I really don't need any of those right now._ Quick to his feet, he jumped into the shower. He needed to make a good first impression. When he finished, he quickly shaved, thankfully no cuts, sprayed a few pints of cologne on, then he put on his Alliance blue's, which he only wore to meetings with the Council. He fluffed his hair a bit, gave a final overall look and headed to the CIC.

With the war over, most of his crew had left the Normandy, only the main crew stayed, Liara, Garrus, Tali, Cortez, James, Traynor, EDI and Joker. They all knew their lives wouldn't be the same without the Normandy and none of them had any plans on leaving soon. While everyone else was rebuilding Earth and their home-worlds, with the help of the Reapers, his crew was out dealing with the rest of the galaxies problems, which mostly consisted of angry Batarian's, slavers and smugglers. Yeah, it was bit of an under-rated task for the most elite group in the Galaxy but they did what they could to help. As he entered the CIC, he was met with Traynor's wide eyes followed by a sheepish grin.

"What...is it too much?" He asked with slight concern in his voice as he gave himself a look down.

"Uh, no not at all sir, but I just gotta say, if you were a crumpet, I would be dipping you in tea and gobbling you right up." He let out loud chuckle, he always loved Traynors English background and her humor was quiet tasteful as well.

"Well thanks...I guess. Also Traynor, stop calling me sir, it makes me feel old." He was only 29. Sir was what people called his father. Traynor gave a little mock salute before getting back to her work. He made his way over to Joker and EDI, who were having a big debate on which Normandy was better.

"No way EDI the SR-2 is way better, lets just ignore the fact that Cerberus built it okay? You gotta admit, look at all the upgrades, leather seats!" Joker playfully said as he passionately rubbed his arm rests.

"But, Jeff- Oh Commander, we were just discussing-"  
"SR-2, sorry EDI but I'm gonna have to side with Joker on this one." He said as he gave her a playful pout. "Anyway, do you know when this new recruit is arriving?"

"In about five minutes, also...your attire is very elegant Commander."

"Hey! C'mon Commander you can get any girl in Alliance space, you mind leaving me EDI. Thanks." Joker cut in as he gripped EDI's hand.

"Calm down Joker, EDI's all yours."

"So, what's so important about this newbie that made you get all dressed up." As he eyed Kaidan from head to toe.

"Well since you are the _Scuttle-bug_ around here...she's Hackett's daughter. Adding to that she is becoming a PERMANENT member of the crew. Hackett's orders." There was a short silence before Joker finally spoke up.

"Well hope you're ready Commander, cause their coming on board."

* * *

He stood by the airlock with great posture, back arched and arms straight at his sides. Little beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. _This was nerve-wrecking._ A blast of cold air greeted him as Hackett entered with a young woman behind him.

"Commander. Thank you for this." As Hackett gave him a stern salute. "This is my daughter-"

"Olivia, Olivia Shepard." She had stepped out from behind her father and he got a full view of her. She was tall and amazingly curvy, just the perfect amount of muscle. She had long, platinum blonde hair that elegantly hung over her chest in soft waves. Her eyes were a beautiful, icy silver that were complimented by long, lushes lashes. Tiny freckles speckled her cute nose and crept onto her nicely defined and naturally flushed cheekbones. _My god she's gorgeous._ He was suddenly brought back to his train of thought with a strong round to the arm.

"Hey, you just gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna shake my damn hand." She grinned as she held out her hand. He quickly took it and gave it a firm shake.

"I, uh...sorry about that. I'm Commander Al-"

"Commander Kaidan Alenko, I know, my daddy told me all about you." Giving him a small half smile, which literally took his breath away.

"Sorry Commander, her mother wasn't really big on manners either." Hackett said with a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice. Before Kaidan could respond, Olivia had already made her way over to EDI and Joker. After being debriefed by Hackett and getting some personal information about her, he gave one final salute and was gone. He then turned his attention to EDI, who was being evasively interrogated by the new recruit.

"So you use to be an AI, but you managed to install yourself into a sexy-ass robot body...jackpot!" She squealed as she turned to give Joker a high five which he was more than happy to receive.

"I know you right! She got brains and a nice a-"

"Thank you Jeff. I'm flattered Olivia." EDI cheekily said as she gave her a shy smile.

"Call me Shepard."

They all turned their attention to Kaidan who was trying his best to bite back a laugh. Joker popped in.

"Oh my god Commander, this one! We're keeping this one!" As he tugged at her arm. Kaidan tried to straighten up his face but failed, and seeing this, Olivia then got on her knees before him, cocked her head and gave him what seemed to be her interpretation of puppy dog eyes, which instantly made him want to melt.

"Please Commander, oh Great Commander Alenko, please will let me stay?" His cheeks began to blush, heat began to form at his groin as her face was dangerously getting closer, with one swift motion he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Yes! You can stay, just please don't get on your knees like that." She let out a loud, snort like laugh, which he found extremely adorable. Breaking free from his grasp, she gripped his shoulders and pulled him into her. His hands awkwardly laid on her back, as she swayed him in her embrace. Kaidan shot Joker the "shut the fuck up" look who then sheepishly looked back at EDI.

"Do you see what I see?"

"As a matter of fact Jeff, I do..."

* * *

When she finally released him, he politely offered to take her bags for her but she refused.  
"Just cause I'm a girl don't mean I'm weak."

"No! No that's not what I meant-" He stammered out. She suddenly broke out in laughter.

"Aha ha, calm down Kaidan, I was just messing with you." She cooed. He was a bit thrown back by her, she was so forward with her actions, she even called him Kaidan and not commander. Instead of making a fuss about it, he kept his trap shut, he kind of liked that sort of informality from her, only her. The elevator ride was the most awkward one he'd ever been on, she leaned on her side which really emphasized her well-toned ass, he tried so hard not to look but every once in a while he'd steal a peek. One time she caught him, and in turn arched her back a bit and gave a little sway of her hips. He choked back a groan which only made her giggle. Upon entering the crews quarters, they were shocked to see it stuffed with crates, equipment and armor. Olivia dropped her bags and looked at Kaidan. James happened to walk by at the right moment.

"Yeah about that, we're doing a bit of... _"spring cleaning"._ That's gonna be there for a while." James then turned his attention to the lovely beauty who stood silently at the Kaidan's side. "Why hello there, and who might your fine ass be?" As James took a step towards her.

"Lieutenant!" Kaidan blurted out.

"It's fine Kaidan, I've dealt with his kind before." Shepard cut in as James took another step towards her, he was now close enough for her to feel his hot breath brush her face.

"My kind? Ha, and what might my kind be?"

"The kind who think they can get any woman just by complimenting her tits or ass. Yeah try again muscles." She crossed her arms and scrunched up her lips. James lunged at her but thankfully Kaidan pulled her back. He didn't realize that he had grabbed her by her waist, she quickly turned and shot him a wary look. He immediately released his grip.

"That's enough you two, we'll get you guys better acquainted later." James reluctantly stepped back, he was clearly pissed off but that didn't bother her in the least. As he walked away she let out a smirk. Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like an idiot for grabbing her like that but she seemed to have already forgotten.

"Well, where now." She sighed. He actually didn't know, everyone else had already set up their own little rooms around the ship. The only available places were his cabin, even though as much as he wanted her there, he knew it was highly improper to let a stranger share the same bed as him, and the cargo bay.

"The only place left is the cargo bay."

"Okay, so lets go."

"There's just one problem...that's where the...illustrious Lieutenant presides." Her mouth dropped wide open.

"...you have got to be kidding me."


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she settles in, Shepard gets to know a few of the crew, and things get heated between her and James. He doesn't seem to take a liking to her, especially now that they will be sharing the Cargo Bay. Kaidan on the other hand is liking her more and more, a little slip up sends he and Shepard into a...little love scene.

She enters the cargo bay at a reluctantly slow pace, she can't believe she has to sleep in the presence of the over-muscled brute, who by the way clearly doesn't want her there. No matter, she was going to push through this, adventuring throughout the galaxy has been her dream ever since she was a little girl. Her mother raised her to be tough, to out-do everyone at everything, proving herself was hard but having Admiral Hackett as a father was a big help. Picking up her bags, she continued on into the cargo bay. As she got further in, the scene that greeted her was...well, she doesn't really know. There James was, doing pull-ups, he was dripping with sweat, his breath was ragged and the veins in his extremely, large muscles protruded. She had to admit, he was hot as hell. Sensing her eyes linger on him, he dropped to his feet and turned to meet her with a glare.

"Do you mind, **_dios._** " She was beginning to get irritated, she didn't do anything to him. Yeah maybe she did get a bit lippy, but at the time he deserved it. His sexy Spanish accent made it even harder for her to respond.

"Wh...what is your problem?" She finally managed to utter out. He didn't even turn to face her.

"I've got a problem with a certain ** _novato, reclutar gente_** who thinks she can just come on up here and lip off to me." She couldn't quiet understand what he'd just called her but she had enough common sense in her to know it was probably an insult. When she tried to pull him back, with one quick jerk, he had spun around, grabbed her wrist and twisted it, not enough to cause injury, just enough for her to know he wasn't really a _"hands on"_ kind of guy.

"Why are you even here?!" It was more of a statement rather than a question. She struggled but his grip was strong. The sudden hiss of the elevator doors made them both break away from each others glare.

"She's you new roommate Vega, so I suggest you let her go before I toss your sorry ass out of the airlock." Kaidan's voice echoed through the room. James swung her arm back at her and got back to his work space without saying a word. As she watched him walk away, a warm, calloused hand softly gripped her wrist. Kaidan gently pulled her to face him.

"You alright?" He said in a low, husky voice. She didn't know what it was, but something about him made her limbs fall limp. She shuddered at his touch, her bio-tics began to flutter but she quickly calmed them down. Yeah, James had muscle, but Kaidan, he seemed to have the whole package. Just the right amount of lean and muscle, he was beyond handsome, he was a biotic, which was something she always seemed to have a soft spot for, a gorgeous ass, but most of all, he was gentle with her. Before she enlisted, she lived in the brigs of New York, she also had a big drug problem, her dealers always tried to feel her up, but she didn't want to lose the one pure thing she had left to scum like them, and when she turned them down, she got a serious beating, though she was strong enough to keep them from doing any permanent damage and because of that, she rarely let men get close, but him, he managed to break through her walls.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said again, she didn't realize she had gone completely silent for about a minute or two. Finally clearing her head.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I'm fine. Muscles over there couldn't do as much damage as he may have wanted to, thanks to you." She tried her best to play it casually, _it really didn't work._

"Oh, good... well anyway, what seems to be the problem, you guys meet, and in less than an hour, you're already at each others throat." He said, slowly setting her hand down.

"Well, big guy here doesn't seem to like me very much. He also has a BIG problem with sharing his...den." James slammed his hands hard on the workbench.

"Your damn right I do! I've been here a lot longer than she has, why can't you set her ass some where else?" Kaidan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you think I would've been smart enough to place her as far away from you as I could. There isn't any where else. I want both of you to be comfortable, but I don't have anymore options." The room fell silent. Shepard shuffled her feet, then finally spoke.

"I, I honestly don't mind being here, we can work this out. I stay out of his way and he stays out of mine. We leave each other alone, everyone's happy." James was just about to say something, but he held his tongue.

"Yeah. I can do that." He was still pissed, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Kaidan looked at the two before giving a nod of approval and heading back to the elevator.

Kaidan made his way back to his cabin as quickly as he could. _God, I stared at her the whole time, now she probably thinks I'm some weird perv!_ He tried to shake the image of her ass out of his mind, but with no success. _This is wrong, you barely know her!_

"Ugh, I need to sleep this off." With that he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Shepard managed to set up her own little hideout in the very back corner of the cargo bay. It was small, but cozy and it was a decent distance from James. After she finished unpacking, she decided it was about time she had a shower, first off, she was filthy as hell, second, she needed time to think about a few things, showers were great for that. Picking up a towel, brush and a bottle of her favorite shampoo, she headed over to the crew deck. Took her about twenty minutes, but she finally found the showers. As she entered, she heard the sound of running water. _Well, nice, quiet shower to myself is out of the picture._ She quickly stripped down, grabbed her shampoo and went in. There was a lot of steam so she couldn't really make-out anyone off the bat, finding a shower far from the others, she began to bathe. The hot water felt amazing, as subtle ribbons of it trailed down her body.

"Oh goddess, I love that brand!" A voice popped in, making her jump. Her heart was pounding. As she cautiously turned around, she was greeted by an Asari, who smiled at her warmly.

"Um...what?" She stammered out.

"Your shampoo. That brand is really hard to find, where did you manage to get it?" Pointing to the bottle.

"I...uh...a friend of mine, she gets me these every time they have a sale."

"That's so nice of her! Sorry to just jump in like that, it's a nasty habit of mine. I'm Liara by the way, Liara T-Soni."

"Olivia, Olivia Shepard." Liara cocked her eyebrow before she spoke.

"Shepard? I've heard that name before...hmm...oh well, it'll come to me some time. Do you mind if I use some of your shampoo? The one I have smells awful."

"No, of course, go right ahead." As she handed her the bottle. She then continued to bath herself, it was a bit awkward, she had seen Asari before but never... full on naked.

"So, how are you liking it aboard the Normandy so far?" Liara asked as she herself began massaging her scalp.

"Well, I've only met a few of the crew...most have been really nice-"

"Most?"

"The, uh, Lieutenant...he doesn't, well, we're not on the best terms." Since they've just met, Liara knew it was better not to push her about it, so she shifted the conversation.

"Well, how about the Commander?" Shepard winced at the mention of him. She was getting nervous.

"Um, yeah, we're cool..." Liara sensed there was something more behind what she said.

"I don't mean to pry but-"

"I have to go! It was nice talking with you." And with that, she quickly rinsed, grabbed her towel and ran out of the showers. Just as she was leaving, she realized that she had left her clothes, _fuck_ , not wanting to continue the conversation with Liara, she wrapped the towel around her, and quietly paddled her way to the elevator. _God, how she hoped no one would see her._ Finally she made it, thankfully, no one saw her. In her hurry, she hadn't realized she had accidentally pressed the wrong button and was now on her way to...the captains cabin. The doors flew open, the cold air tickled her senses, just as she was about to step out, her wet feet slipped on the metal surface, making her fall as everything went into a blur.

* * *

Kaidan, who was on his way to debrief the crew on the next mission, now lay flat with his back to the floor, and...a bare-naked Shepard lying on top of him. As she lifted her head, her body was filled with sudden horror on the realization of the situation. Without hesitation, she pushed herself off him and frantically searched for her towel, but with no success.  
"Oh my god, I..I'm so sorry, Kaidan..." As she used her arms to cover up what she could. Her cheeks were beet red, her body shaking and her breath came out in short gasps. Kaidan stood their, awestruck, her body glistened as the light shined on the little droplets that surrounded her, her breasts swayed in rhythm with her frantic breathing and her whole body trembled at the cold. Breaking free from the scene, he began to remove his shirt.

"Wh, what are you doing?" She said through chattering teeth. He then handed it to her.

"Unless you want to stand here naked." He cocked her a shy smile.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you." She said slipping on the shirt. It was amazing how they could go from a really awkward situation to casually flirting in a matter of seconds after literally just meeting each other. He'd never felt this way about any woman before, not even with Rhana.

The sudden chime of the elevator made Kaidan react, with swift speed, he picked her up, she in return instinctively draped her hands around his neck, and carried her to into his cabin. His bare chest being pressed up against her was driving her to the edge, her self-control withering away, until she couldn't control it anymore, with a quick jerk, she cupped his face, and pressed her lips on his hard, he surprised her when he didn't pull away. She shifted her position so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Grabbing her taut ass, he gave it a little squeeze before making his way to the bed and gently dropping her down onto it. His eyes were filled with want and desire, the likes he's never felt before, leaning over her, he continued their kiss, they eventually grew more fervent, more demanding. He slipped his tongue between her teeth licking the soft tip of hers. Her moans were sublime, she could feel his hardened erection against her own heated sex. _My god, he's so big!_ Sliding her hand down, she softly gripped his arousal and set a steady pace, gently caressing it. His low groans were making her so wet. She cried out as he slipped a digit inside her. _She's so...tight._ He suddenly stopped and shot her a concerned look.

"Oh..." He paused, carefully pulling his finger out of her. "Are...are...you a...vir-"

"Commander, we're nearing Eden Prime, approximate landing time, ten minutes."EDI's voice beamed through the intercom. They both broke away from each other. The events that just took place began to sink in. Tension began to build, pushing away from him, she grabbed his shirt, slipped it on and sat quietly on the bed. He was careful to tread lightly with her, he didn't know if he should speak first or not, she thankfully answered that for him.

"Um, Kaidan...unless you want me parading around the ship like this, I suggest you find me some pants." She said as she swung her legs at him. _She's something else. isn't she?_ Quick to his feet, he began to rummage his drawers, he was a lot larger than her so it was hard to find anything that would fit her. Creeping up behind him, she slipped a hand into the drawers and pulled out a pair of tiny, black latex shorts.

"Ah, and what might these be?" She said in a low, seductive tone, as the shorts hung loosely on her finger. He tried to grab them, but she wouldn't allow it.

"uh-uh, first you explain these." Embarrassment flooded him, he'd bought those on a dare, from Joker of course, and he never got around to wearing them, given the fact that he'd bought the wrong size, and they would've brought him some...unwanted attention. She grew impatient.

"No? Well alright..." She paused, as she pulled them up her long, damp legs. "Will you look at that, they fit me just right. Hey, maybe the crew will like them too no?" She started to walk away but he managed to grab hold of her arm. Pulling her back,

"Don't you dare Shepard." His face twisted in anger. _No one gets to see those legs, no one._ She let out a sweet giggle, which caught him off guard, just enough for her to pull her arm back.

"C'mon, Commander. We land in ten." She gave him a quick wink, and skipped out of his cabin. He stood their for a moment, trying to contemplate what had just happened. _Was I just about to have sex with the Admirals, virgin daughter?_ The image of her beautiful, bare body squirming under him was overwhelming. _Stop it! Get your head on straight, you have a mission to do._

Now, only one other matter to attend to, his rock hard arousal, standing firm at attention. _Here we go,_ he sighed and with that he trudged his way into the shower.


	3. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous mission on Eden Prime bringing back haunted memories for her, Shepard goes a little over board and tries to harm herself, thankfully Kaidan was there to save the day, but things don't go quiet as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I've just been real busy lately.
> 
> Yes, the drug Euphoria is a made up one, it just fit perfectly with my story line. Also, yes, I know I really rushed this chapter, but I wanted to get those parts out of the way so I can get you guys to the good ones ;) 
> 
> PS: I would love it if you guys left me some ideas for the next chapter, If I like one, I'll write the next chapter based on that idea :D

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been real busy with school and the fact that I was completely stuck on how to continue this story :P A good amount of this chapter is getting to learn about Olivia Shepard's past and history. Yes I know, I really rushed a good portion of this chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way, so I could get you guys to the good parts ;)

P.S. Yes I made up the drug **Euphoria** , it just fit perfectly with the story line. There is SMUT here, be warned! Also, I would LOVE it if you guys suggested some plot ideas for me, if there's one I like, I'll do my best to fit it into the story :) Read , Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Shepard laid in her bed, drunk off her ass. The previous mission had taken a toll on her. Cerberus had raided Eden Prime, once again. The colony had just finally gotten back on it's feet and now their back, just like they were during the bloody war. It wasn't even the fact that Eden Prime was attacked, _hell,_ it was her first time ever being there, the fact that Cerberus were the culprits lead her to this drunken state. Those bastards were the reason her mother was... _No, stop it Liv, not here, not now._ She was drinking to suppress the memories, not bring them back. Ryncol was her best friend at the moment, ignoring the fact that it would've torn through most humans organs, it was her drink of choice. _Huge understatement._ She hesitated for a brief moment before opening up her omni-tool. Looking through her old video files, she managed to dig out the one she needed. It was titled: _"Hannah."_ The last view date of it was ten years ago, her mind was in too much chaos to let it sink in. Just the sight of that name made her heart ache, out of all the people to be blatantly snuffed out, it was her mother, one of the few people in the world who truly understood and accepted her. A faint beep lead the video to start.

_"Here she is, Commander Hannah Shepard, hero of the Skillian Blitz!" A huge wave of applause rang out, as the crowd cheered widely. Then there she was, the same long, platinum-blonde hair, the same gorgeous face that Shepard herself was lucky enough to inherit, dressed in her Alliance blues, defining her muscular but feminine shape. She walked out with such grace, waving to the crowd, a beautiful smile on her face. Standing at the podium with great posture, her voice loud and confident._  
 _"Thank you everyone. I am greatly honored to be receiving the Star of Tera today, but first I would like to thank Captain David Anderson, for dealing with me, a huge pain in the ass and being one hell of a CO..." A roar of laughter rang out, as a shy grin crept onto Anderson's face. "I would also like to thank this man...Lieutenant Steven Hackett...if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had anything to come back to." As she gestured for him, a young, handsome man, took the podium and wrapped his arms around her. The crowd awed at the beautiful couple, everyone knew they were meant to be, there was no denying it. "One more thing..." There was a long silence, anticipation from the crowd was clear, as they all leaned in to hear her words. Clearing her throat, she blatantly beamed out. "Fuck that stupid ass fraternization rule!" After a brief moment of shock from the crowd and Anderson, the silence was broken, young army couples stood hand in hand with their lovers and praised her, ecstatic to have the commanders approval on their..."improper relationships". Raising her arms, she hushed the crowd. "If I hadn't broken that damn rule, this beautiful angel wouldn't be here today." Just as soon as she finished her sentence, a bouncing little girl, waddled her way over into her mothers arms. Everyone was shocked, all these years they'd never known she had a child. "I would like to introduce to you all for the very first time, my daughter, Olivia." The crowd cooed as the tiny toddler, wriggled her fingers and giggled cheekily for them. Her mother changed a part of the military that day, soldiers were now free to peruse relationships with whomever they chose, even military personnel, the Alliance knew these brave men and women needed something to live and fight for and they wouldn't hold that back from them anymore._

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, she broke and burst into tears, remembering how happy she was with her mother, all the memories they could've had, all taken away by those Cerberus scum bags, who just couldn't let a grudge go. Bottle still in hand, she took another eager chug, needing to erase everything even just for a moment, but it just wasn't strong enough. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a tiny box, a small blue pill gently placed in the center. When she was just a little girl, her father had stopped a Batarian drug ring, his team brought some of the most harmful ones back to the Alliance for testing. Being the curious trouble-maker that she was, she had snuck into his office and found it. She didn't know what it did back then, but as she got older, her curiosity peeked leading her to go through her fathers classified reports and found it was a drug called Euphoria. It was meant to induce the feeling of perfect bliss, while it gradually deteriorated your internal organs, eventually killing you. The feeling of pure self-loathing consumed her, she was a complete wreck, an alcoholic-junkie who never so much as gotten straight A's in school. All her life the only thing she wanted was to be just like her mother, strong, brave and one hell of a woman. Hence her joining the military, feeling it was her last hope to get away from it all, but fate wasn't too kind to her on this one.

* * *

"Commander?" EDI's robotic voice echoed through Kaidan's cabin.

"Yeah EDI?" He replied, throwing on a pair of baggy gym shorts and a plain white Alliance tee. After the war ended, he took it upon himself to ensure that everyone who stayed on the ship was comfortable, leading him to state that everyone had free will on what they wore. The only down side to his policy is that most of the time Joker would be limping around with no pants on, fortunately EDI didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Have you heard of the drug called Euphoria?" She asked, seeming to already know the answer to her own question.

As a Sentinel and a trained medic, he had knowledge of all most every drug in existence, being the first human Specter gave him access to the confidential ones. "Yeah, it was suppose to be some sort of medicine, but the Alliance banned it, it acts like Ecstasy right?"

"Correct, but it has one fatal side effect. It destroys your internal organs, the drug induces bliss just as Ecstasy would and to do so it shuts down your nervous systems, making you completely unaware of the drugs effect, eventually leading to death." She said with such bluntness, not even giving it a second thought.

"Oh? Well, then I suggest you steer clear of that one EDI." He chuckled, as if to state the obvious. Putting on his favorite Nike sneakers, he grabbed a small towel and headed for the gym.

"Sir, I personally recommend telling Private Shepard that." All at once, every nerve and muscle in his body tightened. Drawing in a sharp breath.

"EDI...what are you talking about." He asked, nervous of the answer.

"Shepard is about to consume-" Then it it him.

"Alert Vega, tell him to stop her at all costs!"

"Lieutenant Vega is bathing himself at the moment Commander." He let out a frustrated growl. Dropping everything, he darted into the elevator. His palms sweaty as adrenaline pumped throughout his entire body. Sparks of blue fluttered aimlessly around him. "EDI make this damn thing go faster!" He snarled, EDI quickly complied and the jolt of speed made him stumble. The elevator came to halting stop, the doors barely opened before he released a strong bio-tic throw, shattering it to bits. Like a hawk, he scanned the room searching for any sign of her. Then, the subtle sounds of tiny sobs brought his attention to a far corner at the very back of the room, a dim light barely shining through. He rushed to the light, nearly ripping in half the silk curtain that acted as a door, he appeared just in time to see her place the pill on the tip of her tongue. Acting on impulse, he hurled himself on her, captured her lips and with the grace of an Asari, coiled his tongue around hers and caught the pill. Spitting it at the ground with more force necessary, a harsh crunch followed suit as his foot ground against it. He turned to face her, she could see the look of distress and utter fear on his face. He glared at her with predatory eyes, then with an abrupt jolt, he grabbed onto her arms and pulled her into a deep embrace, nuzzling her face against his chest. She struggled at first, shoving at him, kicking hard at his gut, but it only lead to him grasping her even tighter.

"Let...let go you...ugh, you asshole!" She whimpered through sniffles and sobs, he felt the hotness of her tears soak through his shirt, but he didn't mind. "Ka, Kaidan..." She breathed, barely audible. Her muscles eventually eased, in turn, she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him like there was no tomorrow.

"Shepard...don't ever do that again." He said, gently caressing her hair.

"Why do you care?" She mumbled into his chest. Releasing his tight grip on her, he cupped her face, wiping away the musty tears from her cheeks.

"You know why..."

"I...I don't have the slightest clue." She whispered, her emotions took control. Capturing his lips once again, she plunged her tongue in to meet his, he fervently responded as their tongues danced in perfect rhythm. Her hands exploring his body, trying to feel every bit of him. She hastily removed her top, along with her shorts. His arousal bulging against her bare stomach. She began to grind against it, frantic with need. Suddenly, without warning he hoisted himself off her and planted himself in between her legs.

"Wha-"

"Don't talk Shepard. I don't know what's going on with you but...let me at least try to help you feel better..."

"Yes." She gasped.

Then throwing her head back, yearning for his touch. His mouth found her sweet folds, he sucked at her center as she slathered him with her sweet honey. A low moan escaped her lips. A finger found its way inside of her, the feeling of her scorching walls tightening around his digit was amazing, he pumped her with a slow and steady pace , but that didn't seem to be enough as she met his pumps with her own lustful thrusts. A second finger pushed its way into her.

"Oh fuck, Kaidan...oh god don't stop." She felt him smile against her, a thumb found her nub and began to rub it, so teasingly slow.

"Beg me Shepard."

"...please Kaidan, please don't stop." Her raspy whispers send pulses right down to his groin, meeting her demands, he flicks his tongue, then immersing it into her, joining his fingers. His pace got faster and faster. Suddenly, her body started to buckle against him, he looked up to see her biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying to silence herself.

"Don't fight it Shepard...let go, I want to hear you." With that she let out a loud, breathless yelp, as her walls clenched around him, her body began to spasm uncontrollably, her sweet juices spilling into his mouth. He gave her a few more licks before leaning up to kiss her, she could still taste herself cooling on his lips.

"You're delicious Shepard."

"I'm betting...yo...you taste even better." She breathed, as she tugged at his shorts, but he batted her hands away. She shot him an utterly confused look, her cheeks still extremely flushed.

"No, this time was for you..."

"But-"

"Don't question your CO Shepard." Shooting a playful but flirty grin at her. Pulling him down onto the cot, shifting a bit so that he could nestle comfortably beside her, she then snuggled her body in his arms. He took the covers and draped it over them.

"Please stay." She pleaded.

"Didn't have the slightest intention of leaving." He said giving her a small peck on the crook of her neck.

"Thank you..." She paused for a slight moment. "for this...for everything."

"Well, your father is ordering the whole crew to go on a two week shore leave so, you'll have plenty of time to thank me then." She let out a snort like chuckle as she ground her ass against his still hardened erection.

"Oh, I will, don't you worry about that."

There James was, shocked into complete silence. He'd just come out of the showers and was on his way back for a long nap, instead he was greeted with the scene of his CO, pleasuring his subordinate, very, very...intimately. He had to admit, he couldn't help but be turned on by them. Like a panther, he silently made his way to his workbench. _That was...pretty fucking hot, god did you see her tits and the sounds she made._ His own arousal slowly getting hard. _Two days, they've known each other for two god damn days, and already they made plans to bang the nights away on shore leave..._ _ **cristo!**_ Boy did he have something to tell the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me a review, would love to hear what you think! :)


	4. Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Shore Leave begins and Shepard and Kaidan get to some..."business". But things don't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A?N: So sorry for the long delay :( For this chapter, I didn't really focus on SMUT, this is more of a transition chapter. So please, be nice. Also will not be able to update for a while, with exams and summer coming up, I'll be pretty busy. But do not fear, I will update and it will be worth the wait! (I hope) Thank you guys for the reads and reviews :) Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

She stood in front of the mirror, quietly thinking to herself. The past week has...well it's been pretty eventful, she'll give it that. One week, it only took one week for her to completely fall head over heels with Kaidan. Fortunately, he's made it quite clear that he feels the exact same way, perhaps even more than he lets on. Butterflies fluttered inside her as she thought of all the nights he'd pleasured her, yet never asking her to return the favor.  _Such a gentleman._  Kaidan was down at the CIC briefing everyone on Hackett's orders of shore leave. It felt like she'd been waiting ages for this day, when in all reality she'd only been waiting a week. Normally, some part of her felt like they were rushing things. In a span of seven days she'd entered into a relationship with her superior, who she had no further knowledge of besides what was said on the news, been very... _very_  intimate with him and even moved in with him.  _Sort of_ , given the fact that they were both living on the same ship. It was a good change of environment, she needed to get away from James for a while, or at least not have to sleep in the same room as him. He's been acting really strange around her lately, always trying to talk to her, which was most odd seeing as how when they first met he acted as if all he wanted to do was beat her face in. He's also been smiling an awful lot too, even winking at her sometimes.  _Weird_. Yet the other part of her felt that he was everything she'd ever wanted in a man. He cared greatly for her, loved her unconditionally, showed it too and thought of her as more than the person in her past. She looked back at her reflection, somehow the once subtle hollowness of her face was now lost and replaced by a plump, rosy fullness. Her silver eyes shone brighter and her lips were now more ample and pouty than before. Most likely from all the fervent make-out sessions they've been having. Kaidan always left her mouth swollen and bruised but she didn't mind in the least. It was amazing how much he'd changed her in such a short amount of time.

"Shepard?" EDI's voice rang loudly throughout the quiet the cabin making her jump.

"EDI? Oh my god you scared the crap outta me!" She chuckled to herself, her ability to shoot a Batarian straight in between the eyes when the voice of an unshackled AI is enough to make her jump seemed lost at the moment.

"I apologize for the intrusion, I would just like to inform you that you need to gather some of your belongings for shore leave. We will be landing in Vancouver in approximately ten minutes." She sounded so giddy and cheery, even for an AI. Shepard couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.

"Aha thanks EDI, but I'm already packed."

"Have I done something of a humorous manner?" EDI asked curiously. From what Shepard's heard, the AI has been very diligent about learning human customs and behaviors.

"No, not at all! It's just that...well, I'm just real excited is all." She happily reassured her. And excited she was, Kaidan had told her that he had some  _"special"_  plans awaiting them.

"Oh, well alright." After a faint beep, she disconnects.

_Shit, ten minutes._  Quick to her feet, she leaped out of the bathroom and started rummaging her drawers for something decent to wear. Most of her clothes were already in her bags down by the shuttle so all she was left with were the tiny spandex shorts she'd taken from Kaidan and...wouldn't you know it, Kaidan's Alliance tee. She slipped them both on, comforted as his scent emanated from them. After applying some blush, a good amount of mascara and a few pints of perfume, she made her way down to the CIC. The cold air tickled her bare legs as the elevator doors opened. She was greeted with welcoming smiles. A few casual  _hello's_  were thrown out as she took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Ey Shep." Joker greeted her, giving her a small nudge on the shoulder.

"Hey Joker, you excited?"

"Hell yeah! Been a while since we've been to Vancouver, wasn't my first choice though."

"Why? Not a big Canucks fan?" She teased. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nah. I don't know. I think the main reason we picked it is cause Kaidan's got some business there but I just would've picked somewhere else like...New York! " He said a bit dazed as he looked up at the ceiling. She was hesitant to ask.

"New York? Why New York?" He looked back at her with the biggest grin on his face, as if he were ready to spill out some long, enthralling tale. Thankfully Kaidan came to her rescue.

"Joker. Can I have a moment...alone with Shepard?" The warm, huskiness of his voice made her ears perk up and her body tingle. Joker gave a knowing nod and walked over to EDI.

"Hey Kaidan." She greeted him with a small, crooked smile.

"Shepard, we need to talk."  _Uh oh._  The warm, tingling feeling of her body almost instantly changed into nervous shivers. She felt like a child who had just been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. After swallowing the hard lump that had built up in her throat she wearily spoke.

"Uh, yeah sure." Taking a seat next to her, he gently took her hand, instinctively she joined her fingers with his. She stared intently at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Shepard, I just feel-" Not even mid-sentence and she has already interrupted him.

"Spit it out Kaidan! You're killing me here!" Patience was not something she had a knack for. His grip tightened as he carefully paced his breath.

"I just feel like, we've rushed things between us-" Cut off, again.

"Oh, god are...are you breaking up with me?!" Promptly placing his large, calloused hand on her cheek, he began to softly soothe her.

"No! That's not what I meant! I just think...we should slow things down a bit." She heaved out a deep sigh, threw herself into his arms and hugged him.  
"You ass! Don't scare me like that!"  _Well, that went a lot better than planned._  By now, the whole crew was staring at them, giggling and grinning to each other. All but James of course. He had been spreading some... _"stories"_  about them, but the crew was still skeptical. Setting her down, he softly brushed a hand through her wavy, blonde locks.

"Glad you agree then!" Then turned his attention back to the crew. "Everyone, let's discuss hotel arrangements." Everyone gathered and waited anxiously. "Joker and EDI, you two get a room on the first level. Same goes with Liara and Traynor." The couples seemed very pleased with the arrangements, especially Liara and Traynor. Shepard heard that they've been a couple for a while now but had only recently opened up to the crew.

"Alright!" Traynor popped back as she took hold of Liara's hand.

"Garrus and Tali, second floor." Shepard saw what seemed to be a Turian grin appear on Garrus's face, followed by some weird gurgling sounds.  _Odd._  
  
"James you're going to be on the third floor-"

"Where are you two staying." James blatantly interrupted, his arms crossed with a smug smirk on his face. It wasn't even question, rather a statement. Kaidan narrowed his eyes, frowning at him.

"If you'd let me finish Lieutenant, Shepard and I will also be on the third floor." James huffed and rolled his eyes, but was still set on pursuing the subject.

"So. You two...an item now or what?" The whole crew leaned forward, the anticipation brewing.  _Really James, really._  An uncomfortable silence filled the CIC. Finally Kaidan cleared his throat, then draped an arm over Shepard's shoulder.

"Not that it's any of your business, but...yes. We're together." The crew cooed and whistled playfully at them. Shepard felt her cheeks begin burn up. Turning her head, she buries her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"We've arrived Commander." EDI said, drawing away the attention from them. A wave of cheers and laughter rang out as everyone grabbed their bags and made their way to the airlock. As they walked over, Shepard leaned in and whispered to Kaidan.

"So much for taking it slow." Pulling her even closer, he whispered back.

"There will be a...few exceptions."

* * *

They walked through the streets of Vancouver. The once rubble of utter destruction, now back to being a bustling city of busy streets and overcrowded buildings. The Reapers were doing one hell of a job with the rebuilding process. It's only been a year and they've already accomplished so much. Earth was almost exactly how it was before the war. There's been long lasting peace between all the races, some have even made their homes on other race's planets.

"Holy shit!" Joker blurted out. The crew turned and eyed him with question. "Krogan in a tux!" Wiggling his finger in it's direction.

"Jeff do not point, it's rude." EDI scolded. Kaidan chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder.

"That's right EDI!"

The crew continued to chat happily amongst each other. James managed to catch up with Shepard who was taking her time to admire the city's wonders.

"So Lola, you and the Commander?"

" _Lola_..." She questioned, irritated at his persistence. All throughout the entire shuttle ride, he's been trying so hard to get her attention. Ignoring him hadn't worked out too well.

"Don't change the subject."

"It's none of your damn business!" She shot back at him with more anger than she intended.  _God_ , how she wished he would just leave her be. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"What, it's a crime to talk to you now? Or is  _my_  kind just not good enough." She scoffed and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her and yanked her back. "Don't ignore me!"

"Look. I want to have a good time on this trip and if that means I have to pretend that I can stand you for two weeks then fine, but no one's saying we have to talk to each other." James leaned forward so that his face was just inches away from hers.

"I was planning on doing more than just... _talking._ " He teased her, in the hopes of lightening up the mood with a bit of humorous flirting. Apparently, it was the wrong choice. She in result shot him a disgusted look and pushed away.

"What the hell is going on with you!?"  _Oops, wrong move. Shit, think of something!_  
  
"I just wanted to uh...Fuck. Look, I know we didn't really get along when we first met-"

"And who's fault would that be?!" He bit his lip hard, trying to come up with an answer that would make her at least partly responsible. But knowing it would just add more fuel to her fury, he decided to speak the hard truth.

"Mine alright! But I want to fix it. Please just give me a chance. Just one, that's all I'm asking." She scowled, her aggravation rocketing. He had some nerve to ask her for a second chance when he himself wouldn't even give her the time of day to explain herself after their encounter. Still, the little voice inside her head kept reminding her that she was there to stay and so was he. It was more than likely that they would be going on missions together and they would be bumping into each other often, seeing as how their on the same ship. The voice just straight-up told her to toughen it out.

"Ugh fine. You get one chance alright! And if you screw up-" Suddenly, a pair of muscular, olive-colored arms were wrapped around her waist and pulling her close. Kaidan's face nuzzled on her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Screw what up?" Immediately her body got tense. Telling him about this didn't seem to be such a bright idea. She discretely shot James a warning look, before turning and planting a firm kiss on Kaidan's lips.

"Nothing! It's nothing, let's go get our room key!" Taking his hand, she briskly led him into the hotel then to the front counter. The Asari receptionist smiled at them lovingly, as she looked down at their entwined hands.

"Why hello there you two! Names?" Before Kaidan could speak, Shepard swiped the credit chit from him and handed it to her.

"Dianne and Kaidan Alenko. We booked a room for two?" Kaidan's eyes tried to lock with Shepard's but she was already babbling to the receptionist.  _Dianne Alenko? What?!_  The Asari's oddly pitched laugh brought his attention back to Shepard as she spouted on excessively about him.

"...And he just ran right into it you know? Like a mad man, not even thinking. I think that's what brought me to him, we're both completely insane!"

"Oh my! Commander Alenko, it's such an honor meeting you!" The Asari held out her hand, he smiled and briefly shook it. The two then turned to Shepard, who was drumming impatiently on the counter. "She's a lucky woman."

"Ha, that she is. Um, do you have our room key?"

"Oh yes! Sorry about that. Here you go, room 41154." She responded apologetically.

"A little long for a room number, don't you think?" He chuckled, it's not often you see a hotel room with 5 numbers. The Asari laughed along as she rubbed her forehead.

"Aha about that. The previous owner was a Salarian. This place was actually a lab before. From what I've heard he had a serious case of OCD, real big on numbers too. We can get you another room if-" Shepard instantly popped herself into the conversation.

"No! We'll take it, thank you." Kaidan eyed her with suspicion, but decided to save his questions for later. After paying, he took their bags and headed towards the elevator. Shepard was practically jumping out of her skin, like a child on her way to buy a brand new toy. In the elevator, she was bouncing from side to side, Kaidan had to hold her still to keep her from destroying it.

"Calm down Shepard! We're almost there." Her firm behind squirming against him began to drive him crazy, he wasn't going to be able to last very long.

"I know! I'm just-" Without further delay, his lips came crashing down on hers, giving her hard, hungry kisses . She grinned, knowing how he himself can get pretty impatient. Sliding her hands through his dark curls, she tightens her grip. Just as his tongue slips between her teeth, the doors open. Both huff out a sigh as they break away from each other. After a half hour of searching, they finally find their room. Shepard stared at the numbers, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"What is it?" Kaidan asks, trying to see what peaked her interest.

"Ah it's...nothing. C'mon open it!" Her sudden change of tone surprised him. Taking the key, he unlocks the door. She hastily bumps past him and inspects the room. Large windows surrounded the living area giving them a perfect view of the city. Soft, pink curtains with elegant gold trimmings hung on them. The floor was a beautiful soft marble, Kaidan had paid a little extra for heated floors. Vancouver tended to get real chilly at night. Everything matched and the decorations were sublime. She honestly felt like a real life princess.

"Oh my god Kaidan! This place is amazing!" She squealed, running up and heaving herself into his arms.

"*Uff*! Ha ha, you haven't even seen the whole place yet." Still clutching to him, she snuggles her face into his chest, breathing in the smell of his spicy after shave and the hints of eezo. She'd grown quite fond of his scent over the past week.

"Oh Kaidan...thank you." He buries his face into her silky locks, inhaling the essence of her lavender scented hair.

"Only the best for you."  _God this was too good to be true. Me, nothing but a new, inexperienced recruit, being cared for by the Great Commander Alenko, savior of the whole freaking universe._  She decided that it was time for her to give him something in return.  _He's the one_ , he just has to be.  _I'm ready._  Urging him to set the bags down, she takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. Upon entering, she had to pause to admire the room. The bed was a red king sized mattress covered in dusky, satin sheets. Matching pillows leaned up against the headboard. Over to the corner of the room there a small hot tub, clearly only meant for two.  _How...convenient!_  Focusing back on the bed, her attention was immediately brought to a small box of Ferrero chocolates gently sitting in the center with a rose laying beside it.

"Oh my god, how did you know I love these?!" She asked surprised after opening the box and popping one of the goodies in her mouth. Her hopes of an answer seemed lost as he himself looked just as surprised as she did.

"I didn't actually. I thought these were for me, there my favorite too." Narrowing her eyes as she slowed her chewing, she began to inspect the box. Finally, she focused on the very bottom of the box. There a tiny note sat. Tamely unfolding it, she began to read it aloud.

_"Commander,_  
 _I've heard you've taken a liking to my daughter. I honestly am very pleased that my daughter chose someone of true character and honor, but if I'm not mistaken you've only known her for a week and you've already entered into a relationship with her. A little fast, don't you think? I am a bit old fashioned, so I would like to set up a meeting with your parents for dinner sometime, to discuss this with them. Let me just give you this one warning, If you hurt my daughter in any way...I will have the entire Alliance Navy after you, understood?_  
 _Take Care._  
 _-Hackett._  
  
Kaidan's jaw dropped wide open. A long silence filled the room before Shepard couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing, clutching her sides while she giggled uncontrollably. Swiftly swiping the note from her, he began to read it. Beads of sweat formed on the arches of his brows. Nausea bubbling inside him.

"Is...is this real?" He sputtered, completely at a loss. After regaining her breath, she spoke.

"Well, the fact that my dad knows about us and approves. Yes, thank god. Him sending an entire Navy after you...wouldn't doubt it." She simply responded, offering him a chocolate.

"Wha- How did this happen? Who told him?!" He rebutted harshly, brushing her hand away. His stomach turned while conflicting feelings of fear and relief battled within him. Once again, she offered him the chocolate, this time he complied. The feeling of the delicious goody melting on his tongue gradually began to ease his tension.

"I don't know Kaidan, the crew was totally chill about us."  _Well, except for James._  He was less than happy about their relationship and he made it quite evident too. Always making up some situation than needed Kaidan whenever she asked to see him. "But don't you think this is a good thing? I mean, no more of  _"Oh we're getting along fine"_  whenever he asks about you."

"No, it's not that. I'm just a bit...overwhelmed right now." He stated, trying to calm himself.  _Great, now my parents are gonna know._  He was more afraid for her about that part, god how they would coddle her. She turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see the pained sadness that had appeared. She knew this was a lot to put on him. They've only been dating a week and already her father was talking as if they were getting married.

"You know, if you don't want this kind of thing, I'll just tell my dad that I broke it off-"

My god Shepard! No, I would never want that! Why must you make things escalate so quickly?"

"I just say what people think, but are too damn scared to say." Her tone got harsh, cold. "Look just tell me if you want this or not, and let me just say I started taking birth control. So I prepared for this shit!"

"Birth control?! What in the world fo- Oh..." The sudden realization hit him.

"Yep." She couldn't help but blush at her silly confession.

"Oh Shepard. You know we have condoms right?" She chuckled with a bit of frustration then slugged him in the arm. "Shepard, I could care less if your father sends an entire army after me, I fought off Reapers for Christ sake! And isn't it normal for parents to do the whole meet the family thing before their kids get married?"

"Kaidan, we've been dating a week, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Not the- Ugh! My point is, one of the reasons I fought so hard to get rid of the Reapers is that I hoped one day I would be given the chance to find true happiness with someone. And I've finally got my chance, and I'm never letting you slip away-"

"Ugh Kaidan!" With that, her lips crashed against his. Slowly, she backed them up against the headboard, never breaking their kiss. Her hands exploring his chest, caressing his well-toned pecs while he groped her firm behind. Breaking away for just a moment, she gazed upon him. There were literally no words to describe how perfect he was, his hairless chest gleaming with sweat, his incredible pecs screaming for her touch. Arching her brow, she shook her head in mocking disapproval.

"What?" He asked concerned. Pursing her lips, she lightly tapped his chest.

"You still have clothes on." Without waiting for a reply, she rips his shirt right off him making him gasp.  _Well, when she wants it, she gets it._  She leaned in and began to kiss the crook of his neck. Letting her tongue slip out and graze the outlines of his muscles as she made her way down. His breath quickened as she got lower and closer to his hardened groin. Her perky nipples brushing against his chest sent shivers through his body. Finally she reached his belt, her hands teasing his covered arousal.

"Sh, Shepard..." Suddenly, she stopped her movement. He sat up to see her looking down nervously onto the bed, away from his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kaidan, I've...never done this before." Leaning forward, he cups her face and pulls her into a gentle kiss. He wanted this more than anything, but he wanted her to be comfortable with it too.

"I know Shepard. It's okay, just follow my lead alright?" He reassured her best he could.

"Alright." After taking a few deep breaths, she takes him into her mouth. Her tongue circling his tip, ever so gently.

"Ah, that's it. Now...deeper." Balling up his hand, he takes a fistful of her hair and grips it tightly. Urging her to take him deeper, he lowers her head onto him. At first she gags and coughs, so he takes it slow and only pushes her half way each time. But eventually, she gets used to it and she's taking his entire length in her mouth. My, how outstandingly marvelous it felt. Her tongue swirling, sucking him, the soft vibrations of her breathing added to the already ecstatic pleasure he was feeling.

"Oh, god yes Shepard." Eventually, his desire required more of her. Eagerness getting the better of him, he couldn't help but thrust himself deeper into her. His tip repeatedly slamming hard against the back of her throat, releasing himself little by little every time. To steady herself, she has to plant her hands on the bed while he controlled her movements. Forcing his eyes open, he takes a moment to admire the view. Her exquisite ass raised high in the air, her head bobbing up and down, the sounds of her slurps and involuntary groans pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He groans loudly, this was just absolutely perfect. A bit of pity hits him, he barely let her catch her breath and he could see her struggling to keep up but he just couldn't help himself.

"Co..co...coming!" A purge of pleasure surged through him. With one quick jolt, he slams into her throat one last time and empties himself in her. His mouth literally incapable of making any sounds. The warm liquid overflowed from her mouth, as he pulled out from her with a pop. It takes him a few minutes to regain himself.

"Shepard, babe that was just...my god." He breathlessly panted. There were no words to describe how amazing that had felt for him, and to think their would be a lot more nights of her mouth pleasuring him exactly how she did right then, was just riveting.

"Glad you enjoyed my services." She giggled, while rubbing her throat.  _That was definitely going to leave a bruise._  Smiling, he gave her an apologetic look.

"Ahem." They both instantly stop in their place. She felt utterly sick to her stomach,  _God_ , she knew that voice anywhere. "Never knew you were kinky Lola."

"James! What the fuck?! Get out!" She screams at him, her cheeks flushed with sheer embarrassment. Without hesitation, she pulls the covers over Kaidan, who's face had not a single sign of embarrassment, just sheer annoyance.

" _ **Dios**_! Just came to tell you the crew's going out to dinner pretty soon and we're waiting for you two." He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, grinning appreciatively. He'd seen Kaidan's impressive length in the showers, and to think she just took all of him in. He bites his lip, imagining what her mouth would feel like on his arousal.

"Cool, now get the fuck out!" He gets brought back by a pillow to the face. Laughing, he throws it back, but Kaidan catches it and glares at him.

"Lieutenant you are dismissed, we will discuss your intrusion later." Again, there's his  _Commander_  tone. It made James as equally annoyed.

"Whatever. Ey Lola, don't forget our date tonight,  ** _comprende_**?." He winks, then he's gone. She sighs, irritated at his interruption. She turns back to Kaidan, who's face was now filled with anger.

"What's he talking about Shepard?!"

"It's nothing Kaidan, he-" His face was now so close that his nose grazed hers. His fuming hot breath fanned at her face. Cautiously, she tried to back away but grabbed her.

"Do not bullshit me Shepard! Now tell me what's going on!"  _Ugh, might as well tell him._  He was going to get it out of her one way or another.

"Okay. Well, when we were walking here, he stopped to talk to me. Wouldn't let me leave until he'd said his peace. Anyway, he admitted to acting like an ass towards me and offered to try and make it up to me tonight." She nervously scratched at her hand, anxious of his response.

"And you took it?!" His anger mixed with clear jealousy. Shepard saw this and decided to take advantage of it.

"My my, is the  _Great Commander Alenko_  jealous?" She mocked,  _oh this was just hilarious._  
"What? No! That's ridiculous, why would I be jealous?" He tried play it off casually, but failed. Getting up, she makes her way to the shower, purposely emphasizing the sway of her hips as she walked.

"Well alright. Better get ready then." With that, she shuts the door and begins to shower. The sound of the running water was his cue to shut up.

Kaidan sat on the bed, the feeling of her scorching tongue still dawning on him. Heaving a deep sigh, he leans back and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

They were heading to the Bao Bei, a great, old fashioned chinese restaurant, that apparently sold great sushi. Shepard wasn't planning on dressing up, but Liara had come to her room and would not leave until she did. Liara went all out, caked on her makeup, straightened her hair for a sleek look and even got her a tight black dress with some cute matching heels.

"Oh hell no! I ain't wearing no dress!" She honestly didn't know why she hated dresses so much, she had the body for it but it just wasn't her. Liara frowned, and she could see she'd hurt her. She went out of her way for her and she was pretty much pissing all over her efforts. "But...if it'll get you to shut up, I'll do it."

"Yay! C'mon put it on!"

After a long process of trying to look somewhat decent, the girls made their way down to the Strip. A few stares were thrown at Shepard's direction and it made her feel great. her self-esteem boosted a whole lot. As they walked, she realized she forgot her omni-tool, she had plugged it in to charge and completely forgot about it.

"Shit! I forgot my omni-tool."

"Oh, well we can go back..."

"Nah it's alright you go ahead, I'll catch up." Liara smiled and continued onward. The heels delayed her process a bit. As she made her way back, she felt as if someone was following her. An hair-raising presence filled the hall. the blood started to rush through her body. She sped up her pace. As she entered her room. her fear subsided and the feeling of safety flooded her. But all too quickly her fear was back as a strong force knocked her into the room and onto the floor. The fall turned her ankle wrong, her heels played a role as well as the entire weight of her body fell instantly breaking it. The pain was instantaneous, she cried out as even the single bit of movement hurt. The sound of the door locking brought her attention to a manly figure lurking in the shadows. Yet, it was undoubtedly familiar.

"Ka...Kaidan?" She hoarsely whispered. The figure emerged and there he was, Kaidan. Standing there clear as day. But he was different, his once golden brown eyes now overshadowed by a dark, red glow, his face filled with a disturbing look and a large scar with the same ominous red glow plastered on his right cheek. This was not her Kaidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review and Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it ^_^


End file.
